<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] that softness which i hold so close and dear by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037561">[podfic] that softness which i hold so close and dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Professors, Late Night Conversations, Letters, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic] When DADA Professor Harry finds out that the new Charms Professor is Draco Malfoy, he's surprised to say the least. But what's worse is that Malfoy seems to be steadfastly avoiding him, and Harry doesn't know why. What he does know, however, is that it bothers him, even if he can't explain why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020, Simply the Best: Selections from GWB's Finest Wordsmiths</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] that softness which i hold so close and dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727994">that softness which i hold so close and dear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletriptan/pseuds/eletriptan">eletriptan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot put into words how much I adore this fic. I don't think I'll ever stop gushing over it, and I'm so so happy I got to record it. Thank you for this wonderful gift, and for allowing me to podfic it. </p><p>I apologize if there are any funky errors, and if I’ve pronounced “‘Mione” wrong. I got 2 hours in and then realized that maybe I’ve been saying it wrong this whole time. Also, I think I said "Beauxbatons" like six different ways, but I don't have the patience to go back and find all of them. This is my longest podfic yet, and it was a great experience to make this, so I hope you enjoy it, friends!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
      
    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 1:55:10</li>
<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3</li>
<li>
<b>File size:</b> 89.4 MB
</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Downloading</h3><p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
<ul>
<li>Archive.org <a href="https://archive.org/details/that-softness-which-i-hold-so-close-and-dear">here</a>
</li>
<li>Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KiNnhy5ofOsKBkTo_se6O6IkZacDhOPM/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a>
</li>
</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> eletriptan</li>
<li>
<b>Reader and cover artist:</b> This_Time</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>